What about now? LL
by gargz
Summary: Takes place in season 7 towards the end of the series. After Lorelai sang to Luke, and then my fic just takes place somewhere in the middle. Lorelai and Luke are friends and she does go into the diner. Up to Unto the Breach.
1. What about now?

Title- **What about Now**   
Author- gargz   
Rating- PG a little angst   
**Summary**- Takes place in season 7 towards the end of the series. After Lorelai sang to Luke, and then my fic just takes place somewhere in the middle. Lorelai and Luke are friends and she does go into the diner. Up to Unto the Breach. 

It was a chilly night in Star's Hallow as Lorelai walked down the street, coat and arms wrapped tightly around her. For some reason being really cold remaindered her of Christopher. They haven't spoken to each other since the divorce, she knew she was going to have to see him soon when it came time for Rory's Graduation, she wasn't to worried about it though, the one thing that she could always count on Christopher for was that they would always remain friends.   
Once Lorelai snapped out of her thoughts she realized she was standing beside the Gazebo in front of Luke's Diner. She hadn't spoken to Luke since she sang to him that night, a very big part of her was constantly making up excuses to why she could never find the time to re-enter the diner. She wanted to of course, but she knew as soon as she walked in the there Miss Patty and Babette would bombard her with questions, questions she didn't even know the answers to yet. It was late and she knew that none of the town's people would be out this late and that was something she was very grateful for. She couldn't stay home anymore, she tried to busy herself in her work but once all that was done, and she had nothing left to do, her thoughts would automatically lead back to Luke. That was the one thing she didn't want, if she thought about Luke then she would think about the song and then the song would have a meaning and she didn't want that, she didn't want to admit to herself that that song was meant and sung for Luke. Lorelai was so deep in thought that she didn't realize Luke was standing in front of her. 

"Lorelai…Lorelai?" Luke called her three more times and still she didn't step out of her trance, without thinking he leaned forward and touched her arm. As soon as he touched her, she pulled her arm back so fast; it was as if she had been burned.   
"What… sorry…Luke? How long have you been standing here, it didn't even notice you" "Not long, about a minute, I was cleaning up in the Diner when I looked out the window and saw you standing over here, I thought I'd come out to see what you were doing"   
"Oh…you know just thinking, my house is extremely quite lately, even with Paul Anka, so I decided to get some fresh air and take a walk. Man is it even cold tonight, can you believe its almost spring and its like below 4 out here" "I know cold night, so why don't you come to the Diner I'll make you a cup of coffee, you haven't been in, in a while" "Umm…yea ok…sure, I could never turn down a cup of coffee" 

Both Luke and Lorelai walked toward the diner, in relatively awkward silence. Lorelai's head was spinning she really wished Luke hadn't noticed her. She knows that she has been out of it for a while now, the whole town knew. She wasn't to sure why, but she bet if she got Rory to analyze the reason she sang to Luke, the reason would be very clear. Once they made it inside the diner, Lorelai took a seat at the counter and Luke poured her a cup of coffee. She didn't really realize that they weren't talking, she was lost in her own thoughts again, that she didn't even notice Luke had been staring at her from the moment she sat down. 

"Lorelai…is everything okay, you haven't said two words since we walked in, and that is very unusual for you, especially you" Lorelai was silent for a minute, Luke didn't think she heard him and when he was about to ask her again, what she said shocked him. 

"Lor…." "Are you happy Luke? Like I mean is everything in your life the way you wished it would be?"   
"Uhh…Lorelai where is this coming from? Is everything okay?" Luke asked, very confused as to why she was asking a question like this. "I'm just wondering, are you happy? I mean besides the wars and people dieing, TV shows getting worse and actors becoming singers, are you happy with your life?" 

"I…I…mean…I think so, I mean is still have this diner standing, Liz, T.J, Jess and Doula are all happy and healthy and April, April's amazing, she's so smart and every time I see her I'm surprised how much she's changed and is growing into a teenager, which is scary and exciting at the same time…so yea I guess I am happy, my life is good right now"   
Luke finished, he really was happy, he was glad his family and friends were good and healthy, but a little part of him lied too, he was happy but he missed her, he really missed her. That night she sang it really surprised him, he was happy that she was pouring so much into that song and that she was singing it right to him, and the song was beautiful and hopefully he just wished that the song reached her eyes. Lorelai had the most amazing blue eyes, and they alone could tell her story for her, he always found it easy to tell if she were happy, sad or upset because of her eyes. The one thing he will always remember about that night was the pain he saw in her eyes, her eyes were happy and playful when she was singing to Rory but he noticed that as soon as she spotted him her eyes filled with pain and sadness. From that day on he noticed that she seemed to be moving in a blur, things passed right by her and she didn't notice and she constantly looked unhappy. There were many days where Luke was hoping she would walk into the diner just so he could see and ask if she were ok…she never showed. Luke decided to ask her the same question. 

"Are you happy Lorelai?" Lorelai hesitated before she answered. "Me…yea I'm happy. Rory's graduating in a week, Sookie, Jackson and the kids are all healthy, The Dragonfly is doing great, were booked sold all summer and I am actually getting along fairly well with my parents, so yea I am happy"   
"Lorelai I understand that everyone around you is good and healthy, and that's so great, especially that you are getting along with your parents, but are YOU really truly happy? You seem to be out of it lately, your always deep in thought, people can barely get your attention…what's going on with you?" Luke finished, he really wanted to know what was going on with her. Lorelai like this was scarring him. Lorelai ignored his question and asked him another one. 

"Do you have any regrets in your life Luke? Because me, I have a lot and I hate that, I always told Rory never have any regrets. And do you know what I regret Luke?" she didn't wait for him to answer her. "I regret…I regret that my mother and I aren't like Rory and I, I could have really used a relationship like that growing up, I regret that I don't try hard enough in my relationships, I regret that night I ran to Christopher and I regret that day I let him place a ring on my finger…but do you no what I regret the most Luke, I regret that night I gave you the ultimatum because a big part of me knew that you were going to say no, I regret that when I walked away from you…I knew that you weren't going to chase me. I hate that I felt that and I hated that I knew that. So ask me again Luke, ask me again if I'm happy" Lorelai was practically in tears when she finished, she didn't know that she was holding so much in, it scared her that she felt this way. When she looked up from the counter, she was surprised to see unshed tears in Luke's eyes.   
"Lorelai...are you happy?" Luke wanted desperately to beg her to not make him say it because the moment she asked him if he had any regrets he knew, he knew she wasn't happy and he was dreading the answer to come. Lorelai gave a little laugh, the one's that made Luke always smile, her laughs were contagious, she laughed and looked up and Luke saw the tears rolling down her cheeks   
"No Luke I'm not happy…I'm not happy at all" with that she grabbed her purse and walked out. Luke stood there behind the counter looking out the door, his knuckles were so white from gripping it so tightly, and for the first time since they broke up he cried. He cried because he missed her, he cried because he wanted her, he cried because she knew him so well, but most of all be cried because he knew he wasn't going to chase after her. 

**So that's that. I think that because I choose to end the story here it will make it easier to make more chapters, so that's what I'm going to do. I don't know how many, I guess it depends if I have more ideas. This story might bleed into my first story Shadow of the Day so we'll see. Please review!!! Thank You-gargz**


	2. It Only Hurts When I Breathe

Title- **It Only Hurts When I Breathe**

Author-gargz

Rating- PG still with angst

**Summary**- Rory's back in town and also notices that Lorelai is out of it. She decides to talk to the one person she knows can fix it. LL

Declare- I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to the talented Mrs. Amy-Sherman Palladino.

The sound of the phone woke Lorelai up, she looked over at the clock and realized that it was 12:00 in the afternoon, she couldn't remember the last time she slept in this late. The ringing knocked her out of her thoughts.

"Hello" she replied groggily, she had been woken from a very peaceful sleep.

"Hey mom…are you still sleeping? It's like 12 in the afternoon you never sleep in that late. Is everything ok, are you sick, did something happen". Rory asked

"Hey babe…no everything's fine I just went to bed really late last night they were showing The Sound of Music, and I know we have it on video, but you can never pass up watching it again.

The truth was, Lorelai did stay up late…really late, but it wasn't watching movies. Once she got home she sat on the couch in the dark for hours hoping that Luke would show up, that he would knock on the door and comfort her. He never showed, so for another two hours she sat and cried…something she hadn't done in a long time. Before she even realized, it was 4 in the morning and she was still sitting on the couch in the dark, staring at the wall, so she got up and went to bed, as soon as her head hit that pillow she was asleep, that was something she was very grateful for. Lorelai was brought back to reality when she heard Rory mention Christopher.

"Sorry Hun what did you say about your father"

"I said that you know he is going to be at my graduation next week and at grammas?"

"Yea babe I know, we already talked and everything's going to be good, don't worry"

"Ok…and I am actually going to be coming down today, just for the day, this is the only day I have off before graduation on Tuesday, so I thought we could have a great mother daughter day and watch movies and eat junk food…what do you say"

"I think that's a great idea…were going to have to go shopping though. When will you be here?"

"In about 5 minutes I'm just on my way home from Lane's"

"Alright babe...see ya soon" with that Lorelai hung up and proceeded to get dressed and washed before Rory showed up. Lorelai knew she wasn't happy but she didn't want Rory to no, so she would do her best to be happy for her.

As soon as Rory arrived they went to Doose's and picked up all the essential snacks for the ultimate movie night. The one thing that Rory did noticed when she saw her mother was the bags under her eyes, she could tell she was trying to cover them up, but make-up can only do so much. Rory knew from talking to Lane that her mother has been very out of it lately, but she didn't think it was this bad. Throughout the whole movie Lorelai did not comment once on some of the most ridiculous scenes and she barely ate any of the food they bought, Rory was starting to get seriously worried.

"Mom…is everything ok, you haven't said anything all night and you barely ate anything, what's going on"

"It's nothing babe, I just haven't been feeling like myself lately"

"Is it because you miss dad?"

"Oh Rory no, your father and I…were just friends, my feelings for him are long gone, I…I…just feel alone you know. I mean I have Paul Anka but he doesn't really give me the responses and advice I'm looking for. I miss you and am really dreading the day you have to leave me for your new job. I guess I just miss Lu….I just miss having someone always around. When you were little it was always you and me and then when you went away to Yale I had Luke…so I'm just feeling a little alone, it's nothing though…nothing time cant fix" Lorelai finished

"So you really miss Luke huh?

"Yea… I dunno if it's Luke or just the idea of having someone…a man…always around"

Rory could tell by her mother's eyes that it really was Luke she missed. Before Rory left for Star's Hallow she was able to get her hands on an extra Graduation ticket, she finally knew who to give it to.

It was around 10 when Rory decided to leave, she wanted to get out a little earlier, she had to make one more stop before she made her way home.

"You sure you have to go Hun, why don't you stay the night and get up early tomorrow morning"

"No, I think I'm just going to head home now, I'm going to stop by Lane's to say bye, but I will see you at graduation on Tuesday, so cheer up okay"

"Yes mam…one cheered up Gilmore Girl coming right up. Drive safe Hun"

"I will, night mom…love you"

"Night babe, love you too"

Once Rory was out of her drive way she made her way down the street and parked her car right in front of Luke's Diner, the lights were still on so there was a good chance that Luke was still up and just in the back cleaning up. She got out of the car and knocked on the door, sure enough Luke was in the back. When he saw Rory he was quite surprised, Lorelai didn't mention her coming home today. He made his way quickly to the door and let her in.

"Rory…hey…what are you doing here?...does your mom know you're here:"

"Hey Luke…yea she does…I just came from there actually, I am on my way back to Yale, but I just wanted to drop something off to you"

"Ok…do you want some coffee?"

"Um yea to go would be great. So here…this is a ticket to my graduation on Tuesday, it's pretty last minute, but I just got the ticket and wasn't sure who to give it to, but then I just thought about you and it seemed to be the perfect choice. You don't have to come, I mean my fathers going to be there and my grandparents and I know you don't get along with either of them, but I mean I want you there and so does mom, its really important to both of us that your there…so yea…here" Rory handed him the ticket after her little rant, she hoped that Luke would come, she needed him to, for her and for her mom.

"Um…thank you Rory and yea I'll be there, I am guessing I have to wear a suit, that's not the point, so yes I will be there you can count on me"

"Thank you Luke so much…for everything, so it starts at noon so you can drive up, by yourself or with my mom….Oh and then there's a little party at my grandparents house, you don't have to come to that, but I mean your already up there, so I guess that's up to you…ok that's it"

"If you want me to come to your grandparent's house I will be there"

"Okay…thank you again Luke…really you're the best" Rory grabbed her coffee and walked around the counter and gave Luke and hug and a kiss on the cheek, as she was walking out the door Luke's voice stopped her.

"Rory….how's your mom…I mean I saw her yesterday and well she seemed a little lost and upset, so I was just wondering how she was doing, is she okay?"

"Um yea mom…she's doing great, you know she's sad that I am going to be leaving soon, I think that's why she was upset, but everything's ok"

"Okay…if you say so, if you talk her to again, just tell her I'm here if she needs me…for anything…okay?"

"Okay Luke that sounds good I'll make sure I tell her" Once Rory was out the door she couldn't help but let the tears fall, she hated lying to Luke; the truth was Rory knew her mother was a mess; she just isn't sure how to fix it.

Luke wished Rory would have told her what was really wrong with Lorelai; he could tell Rory was lying, he saw it in her eyes too, he just wished he could help her. Luke continued to clean off the counter when his thoughts were interrupted by Rory barging back into the diner.

"I lied…mom's not doing well at all. I mean yea she's going to miss me, but that's not all of it. She's afraid of being alone and not just in the, my house is empty without my daughter way, but I'm going to spend the rest of my life alone, alone. I don't know what to do, I thought maybe she missed my father, but that was clearly wrong. I'm worried you know, she's never been alone, from the time I was little it was always her and me and then when I went to Yale she had you. And if I believed that she could find someone else to spend the rest of her life with I would be ok, but there's no one else you know? I mean we watched movies all day today and she said nothing, she barely ate…ate Luke, this is Lorelai Gilmore, she eats even when she's full and always has comments on movies and today nothing…I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do" Rory finished, she was now balling her eyes out, she didn't realize how much pain it caused her to see her mother so hurt and helpless.

Luke was shocked, he didn't expect this from Rory, he knew she was lying and he knew Lorelai was not happy, but seeing Rory like this scared him. Before he even had anymore time to think about it he wrapped his arms around Rory and tried his best to comfort her. She cried for 5 minutes, her tears soaked right through his shirt. It killed Luke to see her like this; he could barely hold his tears in. Eventually she stopped, Luke whipped the tears from her eyes, and made her a promise with his eyes, from this day on, he was going to do what he can to make life better for Lorelai. He knew where he wanted to go, but he had to take his time.

"Thank you Luke and sorry bout your shirt"

"Your welcome and its okay just drive safe and I'll see you Tuesday at noon ok. I promise you everything's going to be okay.

"Okay...night Luke" and with that Rory walked out of the diner and into her car and drove away.

Luke suddenly felt very exhausted, but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep at all tonight, so he made a thermos of coffee and grabbed 6 donuts and made his way out. It was late but he knew Lorelai would still be up, or so he hoped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 11:30 and Lorelai couldn't sleep she was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels when she heard a knock at her door, she had no idea who would be knocking on her door at this hour. When she answered it, she was surprised at who she found.

"Luke…what…….."

Ok so that's the end of chapter two….2 chapters in one day…nice!! Ok so the ending was so predictable but whatever. So please review!! Thank you-gargz


	3. This Boy

Chapter 3-**This Boy **

**Again I do not own any of the characters, but these are my words. **

"Luke…what…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Luke….what are you doing here? It's late" Lorelai was shocked to see Luke standing in front of her, especially at this time, Luke never stayed up late.

"Sorry…were you sleeping" Luke asked worried he might have woken her.

"No…I was awake, I'm just surprised to see you. Is everything okay?"

"Yea everything's okay…I…I was just worried about you, I didn't like the way we left things the other day. So I thought I'd come by and see you.

"Yea…sorry about that night, I'm doing much better now; I think I just had a lot on my mind is all. Don't worry I'm back a hundred percent" Lorelai tried her best to be convincing, she was so glad Luke had come by, but she just wished he came by to see her not to check up on her.

"Lorelai….when I asked if you were happy you very bluntly said you weren't. So now I've come bearing coffee and donuts, so how about we just sit down and watch a movie, what do you say?"

"Okay…that sounds good. I think Cool Hand Luke is on" Lorelai didn't really feel like company right now, but by looking at Luke she knew he wasn't going to go easily, she might as well make the best of it.

Lorelai let Luke in and they both sat on the couch, her very close to the armrest and him in the middle. It was an hour into the movie and Lorelai was getting very frustrated, every five minutes or so, Luke would turn his head and stare at her, she knew he had question so she decided to just ask him what he wanted. Before she could say anything Luke beat her to it.

"Why?" Luke asked

"Why what" Lorelai knew what her was talking about, she just didn't want him to think she was thinking about it.

"Why are you so unhappy? I mean, I understand that Rory is leaving and that's hard for you. I know when I had to say bye to April it was one of the hardest things I had to go through. But if it was just Rory I would get it, but I don't think it is, this has been going on for some time now….does it….I mean…are you sad….do you miss….Christopher, cause if that's it, then well I think you should be talking to him" Luke prayed that it wasn't because of Christopher, he really wished that she was done with him in a romantic sense, he couldn't stand it if it were more than that.

"Oh Luke no…no….it has nothing to do with Christopher. He and I are done…for good. I mean he's Rory's father and now my ex-husband but that's it". Lorelai finished, she didn't want Luke getting the wrong idea, she and Christopher were really done.

"Okay….so then what is it. I just don't get it. I want to be supportive for you but I just don't know what to think anymore. I hate seeing you sad and upset; it hurts to see you like this. So please just tell me, is it me, have I done something to you"

"Luke no…I just…I don't know….I'm scared" Lorelai was on the verge of tears, she really didn't want Luke to know why she was so sad, she didn't want him to think she was blaming him, she wasn't, she was just hurt and scared.

"Scared of what Lorelai, of what?"

"Of you…." Tears were now flowing freely down her face, but her eyes remained locked with Luke's.

Luke's eyes widened with surprise and hurt when she said she was scared of him, what did that mean, how did he scare her. "What do you mean you're scared of me Lorelai, I didn't do anything to make you scared of me…did I?"

"Luke…please just listen to me. I am scared of you because of what you make me feel. When I see you in town, I get this feeling, this tightening in my chest like I cant breathe, and that scares me. When I hear your voice, it makes me stop in my tracks and that scares me and when you touch me….my body hurts, because before I can really register what's going on your touch is already gone and I'm cold again. I don't want that any more Luke…I don't want to feel cold anymore, I just want to feel".

When Lorelai was done, Luke had moved from his side of the couch to her side, he pulled her close to his chest and let her cry. Her sobs racked her body, he hated seeing her like this, but he didn't know what to say. Hearing her say these things hurt him, he didn't like being part of her pain. That's what hurt him the most that she was cold because she wasn't able to feel. What Lorelai didn't know was that Luke felt the same way, and if someone would've walked through her door right now, they would see two old friends and ex-lovers, hugging on the couch, but what would've shocked them the most, was to see Luke Danes crying with her, because without her, he was cold too.

Hours later Lorelai stirred out of her sleep, she felt something heavy on her shoulder and her head was against something hard. When she lifted her head, she realized she was sleeping on Luke and his arm was around her shoulder. She tried to get her self from under his arm, but when she lifted his arm, he stirred and woke up.

"Hey…sorry…I guess we must have fallen asleep" Luke said with a yawn.

"Yea…I guess so. Oh shoot look at the time, I gotta get to work. Sorry I don't mean to kick you out" Lorelai was seriously running late and she so didn't want to hear Michele when she walked in to the Inn.

"Yea…no problem, I got to go open the diner now anyways, umm…why don't you stop by later, I'll make you a burger with the works and then we can go up to my apartment and talk and eat" Luke really wanted her to come to the diner, he was going to do what he could to make sure she wasn't alone.

"Umm…yea ok…that sounds good, thank you"

"Okay, well I'll get going, but I'll see you for lunch. Bye"

"Bye"

With that Luke left, he was looking forward to Lorelai coming over for lunch.

**Okayyyy!! So that's chapter 3, not bad, this one took me a while to write. I think there may be like 2 or three chapters left. Next chapter is the graduation. I'm not gonna go through the whole graduation, just certain scenes, and probably none of the same dialogue as the show. Okay so please review!!!! Thank You gargz!**


	4. Just for now

Title- **Just for Now **

**Again, I don't own any of the characters, but these are my words. **

**Summary-**Luke and Lorelai go to Rory's graduation, with some surprising results.

**NOTE- The title of all my chapters are songs. Some one asked who the artists are so here they are. Chapter 1-What about Now- Daughtry. Chapter 2-It Only Hurts When I Breathe-Greenwheel. Chapter 3- This Boy-James Morrison and Chapter 4- Just for Now- Imogen Heap. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It had been four days since Luke and Lorelai had their talk, it had been four days since they feel asleep together and it had been four days since Luke had asked Lorelai over to the diner for lunch. It had been four days and Lorelai had not stepped a foot into the diner. At first Luke was worried so he called the Inn, she said that she was held up and couldn't make it, so he asked her to come by for dinner at 8. When she didn't show…again, Luke called her house and she wasn't there so he called the Inn, she said she lost track of time and was now on her way home with take-out for Al's. She clearly didn't want to get together with him, but he chose not to give up, so instead of asking her to come over everyday, he would call her. He called in the morning when she got up, he called at lunch to make sure she was eating and he called at night right before she went to bed. If Lorelai didn't like what Luke was doing she didn't make it known, so he continued it for the last three days.

Lorelai was at home getting ready, today was her day off because it was Rory's graduation. She was excited and sad for her at the same time. She knew that as soon as Rory got a job she would be gone, and that was going to be very hard for her. Lorelai was also nervous because today was going to be the first day since the divorce that she was going to see Christopher again. She had spoken to him on the phone many times now, and last night he called but she missed the call because she was on the other line with Luke. Luke, it was 7:30, Luke usually called at this time. It was a thing with them now, he would call about three times a day and they would just talk for about half hour, about nothing in particular, they had both avoided the subject of Lorelai's melt down and just kept things light. She knew why he was always calling, and she loved him for it. Before she could continue her thoughts the door bell rang, she had no idea who it was, so she put her last minute touch's on and walked to the door. When she opened the door she found a very GQ'd looking Luke with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Hey…good morning, I brought you some coffee, you ready to go?"

"Hey…umm thanks. Uhh Luke…no offence of anything, but what are you doing here and dressed like that" Lorelai asked, she was seriously puzzled.

"Umm, is today not Rory's graduation" Luke asked, hoping he didn't make a mistake on the date.

"Yea it is, but how do you know that"

"Rory came by the diner a few days back and gave me a ticket; she said she wanted me to come. I thought you knew about this".

"No sorry I had no clue that you were coming or that Rory came by the diner". Lorelai was seriously going to have a little chat with her daughter about this later.

"Oh okay…this is embarrassing, okay…I mean if you don't want me to come that's fine, I can leave, or I can just drive up with my own car and sit separate from your family, if that's what you want". Luke was really embarrassed he thought Lorelai knew about this, and that it was her idea as much as it was Rory's.

"No…no…I'm glad she gave you a ticket, and I would love for you to come, I'm just surprised is all. Okay…so if were ready to go, we should. We'll take my car; I have the Dragonfly Truck until my jeep gets fixed".

"Okay that sounds good, let's get going then, I'm sure your going to want to meet up with your parents before the ceremony starts"

Lorelai nodded her head, grabbed her keys and locked up the door. On the way to the car Luke reached over and grabbed the keys out of her hand, successfully making Lorelai's heart beat much too quickly.

"Here let me drive", when they reached the car door Luke opened it for her, gaining a small smile from Lorelai.

The car drive up to Yale was made mostly in silence, Luke asked her how she was and how the Inn was doing and she asked him how he and April were doing and how the diner was going, both avoided the subject of the other night…again. Once they made it to Yale, Luke parked the car and before Lorelai had a chance to get out of the car Luke was already around to her side and opened the door for her.

"You don't have to do that every time I get in and out of the car"

"I know but old habit die hard" Luke and Lorelai stood there in front of the car just staring and smiling at each other, when the moment was broken but Emily Gilmore's voice.

"Lorelai…Lorelai…over here", when Lorelai looked away from Luke she saw her mother waving to her like a mad women, her father reading the Yale pamphlet and then she noticed Christopher, she smiled and gave a wave and he did the same. Lorelai panicked for a minute she forgot he was going to be here, and now Luke was here, she really hoped he wouldn't get upset.

Luke noticed her face go from smiles to a look of panic, when he turned his head and saw her parents he didn't really understand, and then he saw Christopher and then he realized she was worried he was going to get upset that she didn't tell him that Christopher was going to be here.

"I am so sorry Luke I wished I could have remembered he'd be here"

"Hey Lorelai, it's ok, I knew he was going to be here, Rory told me and I pretty much guessed he would considering his daughter is graduating. So don't worry everything's going to be fine. Just save me from your mother" Luke said trying to lighten the mood.

"Okay…thank you"

"No problem"

As they were making their way over to her parents, Luke could tell by Emily's face that she was not pleased that he was here. Richards face just looked surprised, but the most puzzling of them all was Christopher's, he couldn't read his face, but he didn't look upset at all. Before they reached them, Luke placed his hand on Lorelai's lower back and whispered in her ear.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you earlier, but you look great."

All Lorelai could do was blush and say thank you. Once they reached the group, Emily right away pulled Lorelai aside, Luke walked up to Richard and shook his hand, he was surprised at what came out of his mouth.

"It's good to see you again my boy, how's that diner of yours"

"It's good to see you to Mr. Gilmore, and the diner is doing very well, thank you"

"Ah very good, pardon my rudeness, Christopher this is Luke…an old friend of Lorelai's".

Before Luke had a chance to tell Richard that they knew each other Christopher put out his hand for Luke to shake, surprising Luke and Lorelai who had just rejoined the group.

"Yes, we've met; it's good to see you again under these much better circumstances", Luke was shocked at how the way Christopher was acting, he wasn't rude or possessive at all, he looked like he genuinely meant what he was saying.

"Yes it is, and it's good to see you. How is your daughter doing, I hear she's growing fast", Luke decided for the sake of Lorelai he would be on his best behavior, and if Christopher continued to act like this it would be very easy.

"She is, she's more like her mother everyday…how about your….." before Christopher had a chance to ask Luke the same thing Emily stepped in and told them they better get to their seats so they could get a good view of the stage.

As they were making their way to their seats Lorelai stepped in stride with Luke, she had some serious questions to ask him.

"Hey…so what is going on with you and Christopher, you guys best buds now"

"Hardly, I don't know what is going on, but from the moment we got here, he's had this look on his face, it's not a bad look, it's like an understanding look. If he is going to make an effort I might as well to, no one wants to ruin your and Rory's day".

"We'll thank you, that's very sweet"

"Yea well I'm a very sweet guy" Luke said back teasingly, which earned him a 'Dirty" from Lorelai.

"So what did your mother have to say about me showing up here unannounced?" Luke asked.

"Oh you know she was just thrilled. But I told her that it was very last minute because her sneaky little granddaughter decided to not tell anyone she had an extra ticket".

"So naturally it's my fault" Luke asked

"Pretty much" laughed Lorelai, that had been the first time in a long time Lorelai had laughed, and it was music to Luke's ears.

They were farther away from her parents and Christopher, but her laugh was loud enough to get their attention, which earned her a glare from her mother and a surprisingly small smile from Christopher, and once again her father was oblivious to his surroundings.

Once they caught up with the group they all took their seats, Luke was in first then Lorelai, Christopher and then Emily and Richard. As soon as they seated Luke's cell rang it was April, he excused himself much to the dismay of Emily and took the call somewhere else. As soon as Luke left Lorelai turned to Christopher, she wanted to thank him for not making it more uncomfortable for Luke today.

"Hey Chris, thank you for not making Luke feel really out of place, it was nice of you"

"Yea well his is a good guy and he makes you happy so it's the least I could do", Christopher said with a smile.

"He is a good guy isn't he" Lorelai said, a small smile on her lips.

"So how long have you guys been together?"

"Oh no…were not together, Rory gave him the ticket without me knowing and he kind of just showed up at the house this morning and we decided to go together, we're just friends that's it"

Christopher gave a little laugh, "For now".

Before Lorelai had a chance to respond Luke returned.

"Sorry…that was April, turns out she applied to a science camp a while back and got into it so she's going to be gone for the summer".

"Oh Luke that's so good make sure you tell her congrats for me", Lorelai placed her hand on his arm, she was really happy for Luke; she loved seeing him excited about his daughter.

"She's going to be coming down in a week so, so how bout you tell her in person, I know she would love that". He said and placed his hand on top of hers, rubbing his thumb over the top of her hand.

"I would love to, thank you" Lorelai and Luke continued to smile and stare at each other, when the moment was broken by the music, signaling the beginning of the ceremony.

When Rory's name was called both Lorelai and Christopher stood up and cheered for their daughter. Lorelai had tears and a smile on her face, and Luke couldn't remember the last time he had every seen her more proud then she was right now.

After the ceremony, everyone gathered beside a tree where Emily and Richard had a picnic basket with Champagne for everyone to make a toast. As they were waiting for Rory to finish saying goodbye to her friends Luke took it upon himself to congratulate the family, including Christopher.

"Chris, congratulations you have a great daughter" Luke said offering his hand. Christopher took it with a smile.

"Thank you, I do. But I can't be the one to take all the credit for it, Lorelai surrounded her with _great_ people who have made a positive affect on her", Christopher stressed great, because for the longest time he didn't want to believe that Luke was more of a father to Rory then he was, but the truth was, he was more of a father to her and it took him some time to figure it out, and now he was finally ok with it. Rory deserved a strong male figure in her life, and Luke was just that, and he would forever be thankful for that.

Luke next made his way to Richard, who very generously accepted his thanks. He then made his way to Emily, who throughout the whole night kept on giving him dirty looks.

"Mrs. Gilmore, congratulations. Rory is amazing and you guys have done a great deal for her. I am very proud of being able to know your daughter and granddaughter; they have both changed my life". Luke said to Emily, he was thinking about offering his hand to her, but he knew, that would just be unacceptable to her, so he voted against it.

"Thank you Luke, I'm sure my daughter and granddaughter would say the same to you. I have to ask you Luke, do you think that it was wise for you to come here today considering all of the factors, namely your refusal to marry my daughter, that fact that you chose to not tell her about your daughter and then not let her be a part of her life?" Emily finished.

"With all do respect Mrs. Gilmore, besides the fact that what happened between Lorelai and I is not your business, Rory asked me to come, so I did. But I also came for both of them. Lorelai has been having a lot of trouble lately, I'm sure you have noticed, she hasn't been herself and regardless of our past she was a friend to me before we were together, so no matter what happens between the two of us I will always, always be in her life. I will do what ever I can, when I can to make sure that Lorelai and Rory are looked after and happy even if I can't be. They are my family and I am theirs and that will never change". Luke finished with a last breathe.

Emily was shocked at what Luke just said and for once in her life she finally understood her daughter's love for this man, she understood that no matter what she could turn to him because she knew he would always be there. The truth was Emily did notice that something was off with Lorelai for some time now, when she confronted her; she would just say it was something work related. Today was the first day in a very long time that she had heard Lorelai laugh and smile, and a part of her hated that it was with Luke, but another part of her finally understood why Luke was the man for Lorelai, he was the man for her because he let her be who she is. He never tried to change her; he let her drum to her own beat and no matter what he stood by her.

"I apologize Luke for offending you. I would like to invite you to the graduation party we are throwing for Rory at our house".

"Thank you, I would love to come", with that Luke walked away to where Lorelai was standing with Christopher.

"Hey…so what did my mother say to you, did she offend you, I told her to back off", Lorelai said, she was worried that what ever her mother said would defiantly drive Luke away.

"She…well…she apologized to me actually" Luke said, the looks on Lorelai's and Christopher's faces were priceless.

"She….she…apologized to you, my mother, Emily Gilmore, stone heart, apologized to you…wow…I think for once I am speechless" Lorelai was stunned that her mother had actually apologized to someone, especially if that someone was Luke Danes.

"Yea well people change right"

"That they do", chuckled Christopher.

After the initial shock wore off, they all saw Rory come running up. She went to her mom first, they hugged, Lorelai kissed her and Rory wiped the tears from her mother's eyes. There moment was broken when her father placed his hand on her shoulder, she turned around and gave him a big hug and he in return kissed her on the cheek. She then went to Richard and also gave him a hug; he kissed her forehead and pulled out an envelope when Rory opened it she gasped at the contents inside. She then gave Emily a hug also. Lorelai was looking around franticly she couldn't find Luke, when she did, he was standing a few feet away from the crowd, he wanted to allow the family a chance to embrace and bask in Rory's glory. He was then spotted by Rory, who gave a little scream and ran to him where she quite literally jumped into his arms.

"Wow there, Congratulations Rory! I'm proud of you, you're going to do amazing in the big world", Luke was so proud of this girl, he remembered the first time he saw her, as soon as she opened her mouth he was floored by her intelligence, he knew right away this little girl was going to do big things and he was happy that he got to be a part of it. Before she had a chance to say anything he to pulled out an envelope for her. He handed it to her, and refused to allow her to give it back even when she insisted it was too much.

"Thank you Luke and Thank you so much for coming, I am so glad you made it".

"I wouldn't have missed it for anything".

They were interrupted by Emily who now said it was time to take some family pictures. Luke took that has his cue to back away. The first ones up were Emily and Richard who both posed on opposite sides of Rory, then it was Lorelai and Rory, their arms wrapped around each other, then it was time for Lorelai, Rory and Christopher, who decided it would be fun if they both kissed Rory's cheeks as Richard took the second shot. The last photo was the whole Gilmore-Hayden family, which Luke volunteered to take. They were about done the pictures when Richard stopped everyone,

"We forgot Luke, why don't you Lorelai and Rory take one together", Richard suggested.

"Oh no Mr. Gilmore really this is your guys day, take the family pictures, I am fine being left out really", Luke insisted, of course he wanted to take a picture with Rory; he was just doing his best to keep Emily off of him.

"I agree, here I'll take the picture you get over there" Christopher said as he walked up to Luke and took the camera from him.

"Alright then" he reluctantly agreed, he looked over at Emily to see that she didn't look

upset at all, which was a huge relief to him.

Luke walked up to Lorelai and Rory who were already standing there. Rory pushed him in the middle with Lorelai to his right and Rory to his left. Rory had her arms wrapped around his middle like a hug and he had his arm wrapped around her shoulder and back and the other one around Lorelai, who then placed her hand on top of his, which rested on her waist. Christopher snapped the shot, as soon as the shot was taken Paris came running towards them full throttle yelling Rory's name, but not without successfully knocking the on comers to the ground, this made all of them laugh. Rory unwrapped her arms from Luke and went to great Paris. Luke still had his arm wrapped around Lorelai, but because of their constant giggles they had been pushed closer, and without there attention Christopher snapped the shot of them in their position. They were close, Luke had his arm all the way around her waist, her one arm was around his back, and as if they had been dancing and her other was placed on his chest above his heart. Their faces showed smiles, they were still slightly smiling, Luke looking down at her with a sweet smile and her looking slightly up at him through a playful one. If someone who didn't know these two looked at this picture they would no right away that these two were in love. Chris just hoped they realized it soon.

Once everyone was done, they all made their way to Emily and Richards's house. Rory decided to ride with her dad so he wasn't left alone in the car, which left Luke and Lorelai alone in her car.

The ride to the house was made with chatter about how great Rory looked, how weird Christopher and Emily have been acting and how hard it's going to be when Lorelai has to say goodbye to Rory. Before they knew it they were in front of the Gilmore house walking through the door. Once they got into the house, it was already filled with Rory's friends from the DAR and friends of Richard and Emily's. The party took full swing, Lorelai's parents even wrote and sung a very embarrassing song for Rory, the food was great and Christopher and Luke were able to have a very civil conversation, oddly enough about their daughters.

A little while later Luke was looking for Lorelai, he wanted to see if she was ready to go but he couldn't find her anywhere. Half of the party was gone, so the house was a lot more empty, but she was no where to be found.

"Why don't you try upstairs, she's probably outside on her balcony, she used to go their a lot when she was younger to think", said Richard who had noticed Luke was looking for someone, who could only guess it was his daughter.

"Oh ok thank you Sir"

"Hey Luke, I have to ask a favor of you, and that is to take care of her. I understand that you guys are no longer together under certain circumstances, but you don't have to be a genius to understand that Lorelai has never really loved anyone like she loves you. I need you to take care of her…for me. I'm sure you know that Lorelai and I have never had a great relationship and there are many times I wished that could change but the truth is, it's going to take time…and I don't have a lot of time left. And when I am gone I don't want my daughter to be someone I don't know, and when I am gone I want to know that she has a man in her life who will love and cherish her for the rest of her life, can you promise me that", Richard finished with tears in his eyes.

"I promise you Sir", Luke always knew that her father always had a soft spot for Lorelai, he just refused to show it and he would make sure that they got their chance before Richard was gone.

"Alright I better help Emily clean up, say good night before you leave".

"Will do Mr. Gilmore", with that Luke made his way up the stairs and into Lorelai's room, and sure enough there she was outside on the balcony. He noticed that she shivered; it had cooled down a lot tonight. He took off his suit jacket and put it over her shoulders.

"Hey…you found me"

"Yea your dad told me where you were, he said you used to stay out here a lot when you were younger"

"Oh yea…this was my get away, my own special place…also the place where Rory was conceived", Lorelai said with a laugh.

"Well…wow…that is defiantly something I could have lived without knowing, thank you".

"Sorry…I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable"

"It's ok. So everyone's gone, do you want to get going", Luke said

"That sounds good, lets get Rory and we'll leave".

They made their way down the stairs and were greeted by Rory who was already at the bottom of the stairs saying good night to her grandparents. Lorelai and Luke also said goodnight and were on their way home.

The car ride home was made in silence, Rory fell asleep and Lorelai was starring out the window with her head rested against it. He didn't want to disturb her; he knew she was deep in thought. Once they arrived home, Lorelai woke Rory, who said she was going straight to bed. She kissed Luke on the cheek and said goodnight and was off.

Luke and Lorelai stood in front of the door. Lorelai removed Luke's jacket and gave it back to him and thanked him for everything he did for her.

"It's not a problem, as long as you are happy"

"Well tonight I defiantly was, so thank you again, really your amazing", Lorelai said, Luke was always the hardest person to give compliments to.

"Well I try. So can I count on you being at the diner tomorrow", Luke asked

"Yup Rory and I will be there"

"Do you promise, or do I have to call you in the morning"

"I promise I will be there, but if you want to call I am good with that too" Lorelai said with a flirty smile.

"Ok than. Good night Lorelai"

"Night Luke", after she said good night he surprised her by leaning in and kissing her cheek. He lingered longer than necessary; he forgot how good she smelt and how soft her skin was. Once he pulled back he gave her hand a squeeze and got into his truck and drove home.

The kiss shocked Lorelai, but at the same time made her heart sing. Today was defiantly a good day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OK so that chapter 4, I have to say I think I like this one best. I know a lot of you won't agree with Christopher's behavior, considering this last season, but because of the way Lorelai and Christopher ended, I think he would understand Luke's presence and he would accept it. If you didn't like it that's totally fine, it's my story for a reason. But please review!!! Thank you-gargz**


	5. Always on Your Side

Title- **Always on Your Side **

**Summary-** after Rory's graduation, her and Lorelai talk about the night and the fate of her and Luke.

Declare- **I don't own these characters but these are my words. **

**NOTE-Okay so I decided to just skip that whole Rory and Logan mess because truthfully it's not that interesting to me. Just think of it as the normal episode went, he proposed and she said no. The only reason I am doing that is because that is a lot more to write and it's a Luke and Lorelai story, I am sorry if that offends some of you. If I can come up with some good ideas and maybe write a future story then there is a possibility that I will bring in a love interest for Rory, but be warned it won't be Logan. And the title is Always on you side by Sheryl Crow and Sting. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

After Luke had said good night and kissed her cheek, she went into her house, said good night to Rory and went up to her bed. It had been a really weird day for her. First Luke showed up at her house looking great in his suit and asked her if she was ready to go to Rory's graduation, she had no idea he was invited, then she witnessed Christopher being civil and kind to Luke, which shocked her, then the one thing Lorelai never thought would ever happen, happened, Emily Gilmore apologized and invited Luke to the party at her house, it had defiantly been a weird night and Lorelai felt it the next day. She ended up not getting any sleep at all, she couldn't stop thinking about Luke and what it all meant, but before she had anytime to process it she was interrupted by Rory.

"Morning"

"Morning Kid, how'd you sleep", Lorelai asked.

"I slept well, a dreamless sleep" Rory chuckled.

"Well for one any ways", said Lorelai, before Rory had a chance to comment on her mothers remark Lorelai had already changed the subject.

"So kid, what did you think of the Graduation and the public humiliation that is Emily and Richard Gilmore"?

"Oh mom, it was sweet what they did, and graduation was good, sad but good".

"Yea it was sad, my little girl is growing up so fast" Lorelai said with a sweet voice and a fake cry.

"Mom I'm 22 I'm not so little anymore", Lorelai just chuckled off Rory's remark.

"Hey mom, what was up with Dad yesterday, he was all nice and stuff to Luke, and it was weird. And grandma, she was freaky, being all understanding and apologetic to Luke".

"Hey don't look at me, I asked the same thing, although your Dad seems to think that Luke and I are together". Lorelai said.

"Really, oh mom that's great, Dad finally understands the two of you and he's accepting it. That's great right?" by the look on Lorelai's face she couldn't tell if her mom was happy or sad.

"I dunno kid, I mean there's a lot of history there and all, and with what happened last night, I just don't know" the more Lorelai talked about it the more confused she got, this was tough for her, trying to figure out if her feelings for Luke were new or old.

"What do you mean, what happened last night? With the party? Or something else, OMG!! You guys kissed, and you weren't going to tell me!" Rory screamed, this was big news.

"NO…I mean yes…well the party…and we didn't exactly kiss….he kissed my cheek when he said good bye last night, that's it, it meant nothing".

"What do you mean it meant nothing, of course it meant something, Luke doesn't just do things like that, he's not a very, show my emotions, kind of guy, it meant something mom", Rory was doing her best to convince her mom that it meant something, she knew how much Lorelai missed Luke, so she was going to help her get back to him.

"I don't know anymore, I mean, he show's up at the house one night at like 12 in the morning, we had this really intense conversation and we fell asleep together, he invited me to the diner the next day for breakfast, but I didn't show, I was to scared so I blew him off, but instead of giving up he calls me, every morning, every afternoon and every night, so naturally you would think that means something. Then yesterday he shows up at the house all dressed up and looking amazing, says he's picking me up for the graduation, that you gave him a ticket, which by the way you are so going to pay for, for not telling mommy, he was being all nice to Christopher and Emily and he even told me that he liked the dress I wore. I don't know what to take of this, a part of me wants to leave it the way it is now…a really big part of me" Lorelai sucked in her breathe after that very long rant.

"Mom, I know you, I know you want this to mean something more, and it does I know it. You remember how you found out Luke liked you; he's very subtle he never makes his feelings clear he's always been like this. Just don't give up hope, believe that he wants to be with you and he will be, I know that he cares for you, he's been in love with you for over 10 yeas he would wait a few more months, just don't give up", Rory desperately wanted her mother to understand that when there's an opportunity you have to take it.

"Rory NO!" yelled Lorelai, she didn't mean to raise her voice, but all this talk about giving Luke a chance was making her angry.

"Okay mom sorry I didn't mean to intrude", Rory rarely ever heard her mother ever raise her voice and it was usually at Emily or Christopher, she was shocked when she did it to her.

"Oh no kid it's not that, it's just, this is Luke".

"Yea mom I know, this is Luke. So what?"

"I mean this is Luke, my best friend for 10 years, my boyfriend for one and my fiancé for another. We've made it through all the necessary changes, and where am I now, an ex-fiancé and an ex-wife", Lorelai hoped Rory understood where she was going with this.

"Mom I don't get it, you guys have been through all of these things together and you don't think you can find your way back?"

"Rory…that's what I am trying to say. We have been through all of these things together and I know we could find are way back…I'm just not to sure I want to", Lorelai was hesitant when she said that, she knew that when Rory asked her why she would have to tell her daughter the reason why she was so adamant about letting Luke back in.

"Why wouldn't you want to mom, you have never been happier unless you were with Luke"?

"I know, and that's why this is hard" off of Rory's questioning look she continued, "I've had some permanent men in my life, you know that. There was Max, and he was a really great guy but I never really loved him…at all. With your Dad, there was a point in my life when I did love him, I was 16…but after that I never really loved loved him he was just always this possibility until eventually the possibility became reality, and with Luke…he was a friend before anything and when we started dating I realized that I have never really loved someone…until Luke and that scared me, it still does. And when I think back to us I realize that the only man I truly ever loved was also the only man that could really truly hurt me…and he did, so that's why I'm scared, knowing the man I love is also the man that can hurt me", with that Lorelai got up from the table and walked to the living room. Rory just sat there stunned, she never really understood her mother's pain over Luke and her decision to marry her father until now, it was because she knew that not truly loving Christopher meant she would never hurt like she did with Luke. To say her mom as wrong for doing that was the understatement of the year…but she understood it.

Rory didn't follow her mother into the family room; instead she went to her room to give her some time and space to think. A couple hours later the phone rang, she heard her mother pick it up and five minutes later she walked in and said it was Luke, he wanted them to go to the diner for lunch, so they did. The walk to the diner was made in silence; Rory didn't make any comments about what happened she was going to give her mom more time to process everything. Rory was knocked out of her thoughts by her mothers hand now placed on her arm.

"Hey kid…sorry about before, it's just a sensitive subject, but when I am ready to do some damage, if I ever am, you know I am going to be all over you for advice".

"I know mom, I just want you to talk to me, to anyone really, know one wants to see you sad and depressed, let us help you, that's what we're here for, okay?"

"You got it kid. Now lets get some lunch, I'm starving", Lorelai laughed.

Both Gilmore Girls made their way into the diner and took their table. Five minutes later Luke emerged from the back, when he noticed them his face lit up and his smile grew, it didn't go unnoticed to each Gilmore. The smile made Lorelai blush which earned her a look from Rory and swift kick under the table, all Rory did was laugh and smile as did Lorelai, which caused Luke to turn back in their direction.

"Hey…what's with all the smiles" Luke barked jokingly

"Oh nothing, Luke isn't good to see mom smiling again" Rory asked Luke. Without a moments pause he answered.

"It sure is" he said staring right into Lorelai's eyes. Lorelai had no choice but to continue the stare competition.

Luke was the first to break it, "okay so I got all the hot dogs and hamburgers for the party, is there anything else you want me to get?" he asked Lorelai.

"No that's perfect, thank you again Luke, you're a life saver" Lorelai smiled back.

"Um Mom what party are you talking about?" Rory asked she didn't know that the party was for her.

"For you sweets…a going away graduation party"

"MOM! Don't you think it would have been a good idea to actually tell me about it?" Rory's voice rose.

"I know, I know I'm sorry but Babette and Miss Patty ambushed me, and they were so upset when they heard you couldn't get enough tickets for your graduation, so we came up with the party instead, don't worry sweetie it's going to be great".

"I know I just wish I knew" said Rory, there was clearly no way of getting out of it.

Luke came back a few minutes later with the food and a suggestion.

"So what are you girls up to today?"

"Well we're going to be shopping all day so we can get all the stuff Rory needs before she leaves, why?" Lorelai asked.

"Well I was thinking, why don't I come by at around 8 and cook you guys something, besides burger and fries, that way you can enjoy your last dinner together, well for a while anyways" Luke suggested.

"Oh Luke that's sweet thank you, that sounds nice, what do you says Rory?" Lorelai asked.

"I think that is an excellent idea" Rory said with a big smile.

"Alright I will see you guys at 8, don't be late" he said, his eyes looking straight at Lorelai.

"Hey don't look at me, I am never late, always on time that's me" Lorelai said with a chuckle. With that said they girls finished eating, said goodbye to Luke and were out the door to finish up their shopping.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai and Rory had enjoyed their shopping a lot, but there was a feeling lingering, the feeling that in hours Rory was going to be gone, and they would both be alone. Rory couldn't understand how her mother was acting, she seemed to be fine with her leaving, and she was all smiles and giggles, Rory just didn't understand. On their way home Rory told her that she was going to go see Lane and then she would be home to eat and watch movies all night.

When Lorelai got home, she heard some banging and then a loud curse, she knew it was Luke. She walked into the kitchen to see Luke on the floor his head inside the oven; she realized what he had done. Lorelai decided it was time to chime in.

"Hey Luke, you know if you stay there any longer you're going to give Silvia Plath a run for her money" Lorelai said with a laugh.

"Yea well I wouldn't be down here, if someone decided to fix there damn oven every once and a while. Remind me again how this thing can be broken when you don't even use it" Luke said a tad frustrated, he wanted to make them a great dinner, but Lorelai had neglected to tell him the oven didn't work.

"I don't know, I think it was from that day I was heating my socks and I left the oven unattended and the socks caught on fire, it was a really sad day for me, they were my Santa socks" Lorelai finished, half joking.

Luke just stood there shaking his head, he turned back to the stove with a "Crazy" under his breathe. That made Lorelai smile, she hadn't been called crazy by Luke in a very long time, and she missed it, she almost forgot how much that word brought comfort to her. Luke then told her to get out of the kitchen, that he would call them when it was ready. Lorelai left and decided to do some of Rory's laundry to keep busy until she got back. About an hour later and many 'is it done yet' and 'NO!' Rory had finally come home.

"Hey Hun how was Lane's"

"It was nice, sad but nice", Rory said, the sadness evident in her voice.

"Mom why are you doing laundry" Rory asked.

"I'm ironing your cloths so that you can fold them really small that way you can bring more", Lorelai continued her little rant when Luke decided it was time for dinner, he was making his way into the living room when Rory's voice stopped him.

"Mom I don't get it, I'm leaving in a day and you just keep busying yourself, are you not sad? Rory asked frustrated she wanted to no what her mother was thinking.

All day Lorelai was waiting for Rory to finally say something, she knew that she was keeping busy so she wouldn't have to think about it, if she thought about it she would just break down.

With her head and eyes cast down Lorelai finally spoke, "It's too soon. If I stop and think about it than I'm going to fall apart… it's too soon", with that said Lorelai and Rory shared a look of agreement between the two of them, to not think about it, just keep going.

Luke thought it was a good as time as any to call them for dinner, he didn't want it to get cold. "Hey guy's dinner's ready" Luke called. Both girls got up and went into the kitchen. They were amazed at what they saw; Luke had made pasta, pizza, mashed potatoes and salad, Luke had made enough food to feed a small army.

"Wow Luke this is amazing, but you made way to much, we're not going to be able to eat all of this" Lorelai said.

"I know that's why I made a lot, I figured you can just put in the fridge and eat the rest the next day. I know how much you love left over" Luke said smiling at her.

"Okay so I'm going to go, leave the dished I'll come back tomorrow and clean them, enjoy your meal" with that Luke grabbed his spatula and was about to leave when Rory's voice stopped him.

"Wait Luke, we have all this food why you don't join us, there's plenty to go around"

"No it's ok, this is your and your mothers night enjoy it before it ends"

"Come on Luke, stay really we want you to" Said Rory looking at her mother for conformation.

"Absolutely, get your butt in this seat and enjoy this" said Lorelai.

An hour later the food was consumed and the dished were done. They decided to then go watch some movies in the family room where once again Luke tried to get out of it, but the girls were having none of that. At the third movies of the night, Lorelai looked over at Rory who was close to falling asleep, she looked over at Luke who was already asleep and decided that it was time for bed.

"Hey kid lets get you to bed, you have a big day a head of you"

"Yea I guess I do. Ah poor Luke he fell asleep"

"Yea well he never could last through more than one movie" Lorelai said.

"You're not going to wake him up are you?' Rory asked, she didn't think it would be fair to wake him up, she understood that he was tired; he was busy doing a lot of things for her.

"No, I'm going to just let him sleep, he'll probably wake up in the middle of the night and just leave", Lorelai said as she reached over and removed his cap from his head, she then grabbed a blanket and draped it over his shoulders. It always amazed her how Luke always looked like he just fit, in their house and homes.

"He looks comfy" said Rory, she felt it to, that Luke could just easily fit. It had always been a comfort for her growing up; knowing Luke could always just be there, now saying good bye was going to be even harder.

"He does doesn't he" said Lorelai who just stood and stared at him for a while a small smile on her lips.

"Okay well I'm going to bed, see you in the morning, night" said Rory with a kiss on her mothers cheek.

"Night babe see you in the morning".

With that Lorelai made her way to her room, where she changed into her pajamas and got into bed. A while later she looked over at the clock and realized she was still awake an hour and a half after she said good night. A part of her wasn't surprised, tomorrow Rory was leaving. She got up and walked downstairs where Luke was still sleeping, but now he laid the full width of the couch. She crept by him into Rory's room. She stood by the door for a few seconds before she walked in and sat at Roy's side. She noticed that her bed sheet wasn't covering her, so she pulled it up for her. She sat there for a few minutes just thinking, mostly about the first day Lorelai got to hold her, Rory's first word, her first book, her first kiss, Boyfriend and her first love. There were a lot of firsts between the two of them and thinking about it now brought tears to Lorelai eyes. She sat there on Rory's bed for 10 minutes or so just silently crying, because in a few hours she would be gone and she was going to miss Rory so much, she just wished she didn't have to do it alone.

A few minutes later Lorelai was taken out of her thoughts when she felt that someone was watching her. When she looked over at Rory's door, she noticed the shadow of Luke.

"Hey…what are you doing" said Luke; he was woken when he heard Lorelai crying. She was crying softly but he was still able to hear her. If there was one thing in this world Luke hated, it was to see Lorelai cry and that's why when she did he would always know.

"Hey…what are you doing up, I didn't mean to wake you" Lorelai said as she wiped the fallen tears from her eyes.

"It's okay, you didn't really wake me. Why don't you come out here I'll make you some tea so you can fall back asleep"

Lorelai nodded her head and made her way back to the kitchen, where she closed Rory's door behind her. As soon as the door was closed, Luke looked up at her, her head was down and her shoulders were shaking. She had burst into tears as soon as that door was closed, she couldn't keep them in any longer. As soon as Luke heard the sob escape her mouth he rushed to her side and wrapped his arms around her, he brought her head to his chest and he let her cry it out, he didn't ask her why because he knew and he didn't ask what he could do because he knew there was nothing he could do.

He led her to the couch where eventually she stopped crying because she had fallen asleep. He removed her head from his chest and placed in on the pillow; he then swung her legs onto the couch and covered her with the blanket. He leaned down and kissed her temple, not before whispering in her ear, "Sweet dreams Lorelai" he then grabbed his hat wrote a note and left, he had a lot to do before the party tomorrow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that morning Lorelai woke first and saw the note that Luke had left.

_Hey sorry to leave you but I have a lot to get down before the party. _

_Come by the diner, there's a special breakfast for you and Rory. _

_And Lorelai…everything's going to be ok. _

_Love, Luke. _

Lorelai read the note over 5 times before Rory emerged from her room dressed and ready to go. Half hour later the girls were out the door and on their way to the diner.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay so that's it. I think that I am just going to add Shadow of the day to this story to make it the last chapter. Where that chapter ends there is a very clear lead way into it not being done, but I haven't decided if I want to do a post-Bon Voyage story yet. This chapter isn't anything amazing but that's all I could think of, I really just wrote it because I wanted Luke to be there when Lorelai cried in Rory's room. So that's it…for now….maybe. Please Review!!! Thank you-gargz.**


	6. Shadow of the Day

Title: **Shadow of the Day**

Author: gargz

Rating: PG

Summary: Takes place in season 7 "Bon Voyage" Java junkie. I don't like the way the series finale ended. This is kind of a whole new version of the episode.

Declare: I do not own any of the character of the Gilmore Girls

The music was loud; everyone was dancing and laughing, having a good time. As soon as the rain had let up Lorelai made her way to the Gazebo, she needed a break, she had been sitting there for awhile now just thinking, letting it all sink in, in a few hours Rory would be gone to Iowa and she would be alone.

She suddenly got a chill down her spine, a cool breeze had come in, she wrapped her arms around herself and continued to stare out into space, she looked out at Miss Patty's studio and remembered all the good times there, all the town meetings held there, the day her and Christopher danced for Rory and Dean…the fact that Chris remembered how to dance still amazed her. She looked over a Dosey's Market remembering the day she attacked Dean in there when she wanted to no why he had broken up with Rory, to find out later that he had said he loved her and she didn't say it back. She looked over at Gypsy's where she yelled at Jess for hurting Luke's feelings, calling him unworthy…Luke…there were too many thoughts there…thinking about _him_ made her think about Luke's, the first day she walked in with 11 year old Rory in tow, all the day's she came in for coffee, lying and saying she hadn't had a cup since now….thinking about Luke hurt….it hurt so much….

"Hey, what are you doing over here…there's a party going on", it was Luke, he had seen her from the party, he was wondering what she was doing over here all alone, knowing that Rory was leaving in a couple hours he would think she'd want to spend as much time with her as possible.

"Ohh...Heyy…yea I know… Sorry…I'm just getting some air…big crowd out there".

"Ohh yea…is everything ok?"

"Sorry what did you say", she hadn't noticed she zoned out on him.

"I just asked what you were thinking... you seem deep in thought" Luke repeated again.

"Ohh…yea…umm not really…just thinking about all the good times I've had here...with Rory, the town…you", she slightly cursed herself for saying that out loud.

"Ohh yea like what kind of stuff" Luke was very curios as to what things she would find memorable, for sure they would be weird moments that no one would understand except her and Rory.

"You know…over there by Luke's is where I first met your sister, she thought I was your wife… but I told her…not the wife…just the customer. Right over here…at this bench where we talked about Rachel being back and she took that picture of us… I have that somewhere…you no if you want it back" she was so nervous going through all these moments with her and Luke, it brought out a lot of emotions, ones she didn't realize she was still holding in. " Over at Luke's where I slipped and knocked everything off the table , that was the day I had a conversation with Rory, where I told her I think we were dating, I also told her you could waltz, it was funny you no, she said that the way I said 'Luke can waltz' implied I wanted to have sex with you…ahh Rory to smart for her own good" she was really nervous now…she was babbling, " and one of my favorite memories…it was the same day…the day you kissed me at the test run for the Dragonfly…I can honestly say that that was one of the best moments of my life, aside from Rory's birth, to be able to feel so safe in your arms, and not have a care in the world...umm our first date, I think I changed my cloths about a million times, I was so nervous and so excited I could hardly keep calm, and then you brought us to Sniffy's Tavern, that was the day I found out Luke had a Luke's, the first time we…had se…the first time we slept together… the day you told me you loved me….and us…standing right here…making a toast to officiate our engagement…so many moments…and here I am now…alone…well in a couple hours anyways" she finished with one last look at Luke, he seemed to be having trouble with getting his words out…like he had something important to say.

"When I asked you about what things you remembered…I was talking about the town…not…uhh…us" he finished, he didn't mean for it to come out rude, he just wasn't expecting her to say all of this, to say it shocked him was an understatement.

"Ohh…well…sorry…I thought you meant us…or us before…you know when we were together…sorry…I didn't mean to dump that on you…umm you know I think there gonna serve cake…ill see you later" Lorelai babbled trying to keep her tears at a bay…she was totally embarrassed, she thought he meant them, she was about to walk away when Luke grabbed her arm.

"Wait, Lorelai I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you…I was just surprised that all of your favorite memorize…or a lot of them are with us, I'm surprised is all" Luke finished and removed his hand from her arm, touching her was hard…it brought a lot of the feeling he wasn't sure he was ready to let back out.

"It's ok really…its my bad….those are just the things I remember…the good times…heyy think of it like I'm freshening your memory…wait…never mind…I guess this is something you don't want to remember. But actually I should really get back… I want to spend my last hours with Rory…but ill see you out there".

Lorelai was walking down the Gazebo steps when Luke's voice stopped her.

"You don't have to remind me of us…I remember everything about us, the day we met, the first time I gave you and Rory coffee…the first day I feel in love with you…all the day's I built up the confidence to finally ask you out, but then chickened out…the first day I kissed you…our first night together….the first time we made love…I remember everything about us Lorelai…nothing will ever erase that from my mind…nothing… and your never alone…not in Stars Hollow…you have these crazy people who live here…Sookie and even Michele and you have me…you will always have me…remember that"

After Luke let out his last breath, they just stood there staring at each other, Lorelai had tears in her eyes, she had never expected Luke to say all that, the man who is famous for his grunts and one liners, really surprised her, before she even had a chance to say anything they were interrupted by Taylor.

"Lucas!! I thought I should remind you, that this clean up is all on you, don't forget!"

"I got it Taylor thanks; umm I guess I should go…but ill see you out there"

"Yea…yea for sure…go ill see you later"

After Luke walked away…Lorelai suddenly felt really light headed…she didn't expect that from him, she was surprised at how much he opened up to her…it was moments like this that confused her, moments like these where she wanted to go up to him and tell him all the mistakes she made...especially her marriage to Christopher…she wanted to go up to him and tell him….tell him…she loved him…really loved him…that he was the only one for her…that's what she really wanted to tell him.

Lorelai made her way back to the party, she noticed Rory making her way over.

"Hey mom…where'd you go, I haven't seen you here for a while"

"I just went for a walk, trying to get some fresh air, they say it does wonders for you, see don't I look 5 years younger"

Lorelai wanted to tell Rory about what her and Luke talked about, but tonight was all about her so she was gonna keep it that way.

"Ok…are you sure your okay, you look flushed"

"I'm good babe don't worry about me, this is your night, lets make the best of it, okay?"

"Sure thing mom"

Lorelai and Rory stood beside each other watching Babett and Morey dance when Kirk decided to slow down the music, couples started to litter the dance floor, Andrew and Miss Patty, Kirk and Lulu, Babett and Morey, Lane and Zach and Sookie and Jackson were all dancing. When Lorelai noticed Taylor coming their way, she was hoping he wasn't going to ask her to dance she was not in the mood to dance with him. To her surprise he asked Rory, who ohh so politely said yes, they were swaying nicely to the music, when she suddenly felt a hand on the small of her back. She turned around and saw Luke.

"Hey you wanna dance"

"I thought you didn't dance"

"Well for tonight I will make an exception" Luke said still holding out his hand.

"Alright, let's dance"

Like led them to the centre of the floor, all of Stars Hallows eyes were on them, no one expected this.

Once they were at there spot Luke turned to her, placed his arm around her and pulled her close, close enough that she could feel his breath on her neck. A million thoughts were going through Lorelai's head, but they were all silenced once Luke began to talk.

"Do you remember this?"

"Do I remember what?"

"Us dancing like this, right in this spot, it doesn't ring any bells for you?"

"Ohh yea of course, Liz and T.J's wedding. I have to say Luke you surprised me when you asked me to dance, and surprised me more when I knew you could dance, very well in fact"

"Yea well, I like to show my talents to certain people" Luke said with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Yea I guess you do" Lorelai stated back, she couldn't stop staring at him, he was holding her so close.

They continued to dance, both of them lost in their own thoughts. Lorelai was the first one to break the silence, "I miss you…sorry…ive missed you, you don't have to say anything back, I just thought…I just thought I should tell you. You've done a lot for me in the past and this party is just amazing, and being here and in your arms it brings back memories, actually everything in the town reminds me of you, so you don't have to say anything I thought I'd just tell you…"

"Lorelai…."

"Luke its ok you don't have to say anything…I'm just babbling away…you no I think it's the fact that Rory's leaving its making me all sentimental…"

"Lorelai…." Luke tried interrupting her again "…..I've missed you to"

"Well….ok…thank you" Lorelai stuttered, surprised Luke didn't get all angry and walk away.

"Yea….your welcome" Luke wasn't sure how to answer her after that.

The music had just come to an end when Taylor came onto the mike, he wanted everyone to raise their glasses and give a toast to Rory. As soon and Taylor said that Luke went off to get them some drinks to toast with.

"Ill be right back…I'm gonna see if I can find us something to toast with besides champagne.

"Ok ill be here"

As soon as Luke left Lorelai felt a sense of loss, she forgot how easy it was to be wrapped in Luke's arms, and she could stay there forever. She remembered the days they just laid in bed all day, wrapped in each others arms, talking, laughing and kissing…she really missed that, she missed that more than anything.

She saw Luke returning with two bottles of Beer.

"I hope you don't mind Beer"

"I don't mind Beer at all….thank you"

As soon as she accepted it from his hands, she was shocked when she felt him wrap his now free arm around her waist and pull her close to his body. She looked over at him shocked, but he kept looking forward, with a slight smile on his lips.

"Alright everyone raise your glasses…too Rory!!!" Taylor said into the mike

"Too Rory!!" everyone in town clicked there glasses together.

Luke turned to Lorelai and raised his Beer to hers, "To Rory"

"To Rory"

After the toast, Lorelai noticed Rory coming over, she thought for sure Luke was gonna move his arm, but instead he reached down and grabbed her hand. Lorelai was very curious as to what Luke was doing, but she was afraid to ask, just incase he would stop, and she didn't want that, she didn't want that at all.

"Hey mom, Hey Luke, I'm just going to go by Lanes and say by to the boys and then ill meet you at home"

"Ok that's perfect; ill see at home in a while then"

"Ok bye, bye Luke" Rory came over to Lorelai and hugged her and whispered in her ear "I want details later missy" and then went to Luke and kissed him on the check.

"Thanks again Luke this party was amazing, I'm really gonna miss you, you have been amazing to both me and mom, you've been more of a dad to me than my own father and I am forever great full to you, so thank you for everything, you're my knight in shinning armor…or flannel…thank you and I love you"

Rory finished with tears in her eyes, Luke has always been such a big part of her life, and this party he made happen tonight was the reason she loved him like she did. Looking over at her mom she could tell she was barely holding her tears back, and when she looked over at Luke she was shocked to see tear drops falling down his checks. He came forward and hugged her tightly, she will always be the little girl that came into his diner taking up 2 tables with all her books, she will always be a daughter to him and he is more than happy to be a dad to her. As they were hugging Rory whispered in his ear.

"Take care of mom for me when I'm gone, she needs you"

"I promise you, I will take care of her…thank you Rory"

"Alright" Rory said whipping the tears from her eyes "I should get going to Lane's I will see you at home mom, bye"

"Bye babe"

When Luke looked over at Lorelai he could tell she was having a really hard time holding back her tears, he could tell she was hurting. He came closer to her, wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her so close to them that their foreheads were touching, he whispered to her softly.

"You ok"

"Yea I'm ok, it's just, she's so good with words, and she always seems to be able to make me cry. God I'm gonna miss her so much, that's my little girl all grown up" Lorelai sniffed a little and wiped away her tears. "Im good I promise, I think im just going to head home now"

"Alright, can I walk you back?"

"Umm yea…thank you, I would like that"

Lorelai was shocked that he offered, the way he was acting was really surprising her, she wanted to no what was going on. He was probably just feeling bad for her. As they were heading in the way to her house, Luke reached out and grabbed her hand; they walked hand in hand all the way back home, no words were said between them, for once it was a comfortable silence, a peaceful calm. They continued to walk until they were standing in front of Lorelai's front door just staring at each other holding hands; Lorelai was the first to break the silence.

"Well I guess I should get in there, finish packing all the last minute things we mite have forgotten, go over the check list, you know usual stuff…but ill see you ok?" Lorelai finished her ramble.

"I want it back"

"You want what back?" she asked Luke, not sure where he was going with this,

"I want, I want you to come to the diner everyday and lean over that counter and kiss me, I want to spend days and nights just holding you in my arms, I want to wake up every morning to see you wearing my flannel shirt, I want to be living in this house using OUR bathroom and… I just want to kiss you" Luke finished his rant, and before even giving Lorelai time to respond, he cupped her face in his hands and bent down and kissed her. It was a soft kiss but filled with some much passion and longing that it brought tears to her eyes. She wasn't sure how long they had been kissing, it seemed to be over before it even started." And most of all I want to spend the rest of my life with you and Rory and April…can we have that Lorelai?

"Luke…I don't understand…what about what happened with Christopher, I can barely forgive my self for that"

"I don't care about that, yea you hurt me, you really hurt me, but it hurts more knowing that I wont see you everyday, that I wont get to touch you and kiss you, I want that back, I want us to be Luke and Lorelai again…can you give me that…can we have that?"

"I want that, I do…but…."

"No buts, this is us here and now"

"But Luke, what about April and Chris, he is always going to be in mine and Rory's life, I can't control that and I want you to trust me. And April, Anna doesn't want us knowing each other, and you…I want you to want me to know her, I want to meet her Luke as your girlfriend not as Lorelai"

"I promise you Lorelai, everything will be different. I no I don't like Chris but he is Rory's father and he's going to be in her life and in yours too, and I trust you, I do. And Anna is just going to have to deal with you being in mine and Aprils life, cause your in it, your in it for good. No more messing around, this is where I want to be, with you and our family…Okay, can you accept that?"

Lorelai took a long needed breath, "I can accept that, that's all I want, your trust. I want this Luke; I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I meant it when I said I was all in, I am all in".

"Im all in too"

**Ok so that's the first chapter. I am not sure if i am going to continue it. Im having trouble really capturing the presence of these characters. Plus im haveing major writers-block. But please leave your reviews and comments that's very much appriciated. Thank You.**


End file.
